Angel
by Joeyzgrl12
Summary: A songfic, angel, a gang murderes Tea's parents, Bakura's in the same gang. Will Tea find out? What happens if she dose? TeaBakura
1. Tea's life

CJ: Hey everyone. I'm back hopefully people will take the time to review, Please?? Any way this will be good well you decide. I don't own anything.  
  
Lawyers: One day you'll forget to say that!  
  
CJ: *rolls eyes* Whatever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ANGEL  
  
CRASH! A noise filled the darkened house, the only light you could see was the faint light of the moon shining through the window. The noise traveled upstairs, creeping under the crack of a door waking a small girl. Her crystal eye's opened, a hint of fear glowing in them. She hugged her crimson bear tightly against her chest till she couldn't take it any more.  
  
She pulled her pink sheets off her and climbed carefully out of bed. She quietly opened her door as to not make a noise. She tip-toed silently but quickly to her parents room, she tuned the knob. "Mommy, Daddy!" She called bringing them conscious from there slumber. "What is it Tea?" Her mother asked, worry in her voice. "There was a crash down stairs." She exclaimed. "WHAT?!" This time both her parents shot straight up, fully awake now.  
  
They got out of bed slipping into there slippers, "Tea stay here and don't make any noise." Her father told her, with those last words he headed for downstairs with her mother not far behind.  
  
BANG BANG! Those noises broke the silence, scaring the girl. Fearing her parent's she crept halfway down the stairs far enough to wear she could see four men. Each one scarier then the last, one was holding a bag filled with her family's possessions. Each one was wearing a black bandana with a golden H on it, "The Hell Satins." Even a girl her age knew about them, there the most dangerous gang in Domino. "We better get out of here before the cops show." The biggest one said, he seemed to be the leader because the other three followed his every order.  
  
They all jumped through the broken window. When it was safe she ran the rest of the way down stairs, looking around. When she looked down her eyes widened in fear then quickly filled with tears. She saw the two pale, blood covered, lifeless body's that were once her parent's. The bang's she heard were bullets, one in her mother's head, and the other in her father's chest. The blood soaked the pale carpet that matched there skin. Then she did the only thing that came to mind, she screamed, hoping it would wake them and everything would be ok. All it did was mix in with the sirens filling the night air.  
  
That was 10 years ago...  
  
Tea was 8 when the hell satins shot and murdered her parents to get her stuff, 8 years ago when she was forced into an orphanage. She wasn't in there long before, Kathryn and Chris Galena (dumb name I know) came to the orphanage that fateful day. They had an interest in a certin brunette who arrived recently. They took her home, but they weren't the sweet caring people they led to be.  
  
They always verbally and physically abused her every time she made a small mistake.  
  
She suffered this abuse until her 18th birthday, the day she got the courage to stand up to her parent's and more out, all thanks to 'him'.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
It was a cloudy day and Tea's birthday. She came home with one less grocery she needed to get. Her step parents really let her have it. She ran outside not caring were she was going but somehow her feet led her to the park. She sat down on a hard metal bench, buried her face in her hands and cried. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to lift her head. "Are you ok?" She instantly recognized raspy British accent, Bakura! "Bakura?! What do you want?" Not the reply he wanted.  
  
The white haired teen sat next to her, "I only want to see what's wrong." He said calmly. "Sense when do you care?" He just signed, "Look Tea I've been meaning to say this but, I couldn't nut now I can." He looked at the now confused Tea. "What are you saying?" But instead of getting an answer she felt his lips brush hers, shocking herself she returned instead of pushing him away. When they stopped, he looked down to the ground, "I guess that explains it. A light shade of pink forming across his cheeks, something Tea never thought she'd see.  
  
Shocking him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, pouring everything out. Bakura got a little angered by the news, they sat there until finally Tea broke the silence.  
  
"I know what I'll do!" She exclaimed, running toward home, Bakura at her heels. She burst open the door shocking her stepparents. "I HATE YOU! YOUR NOTHING BUT PECIES OF SHIT AND I'M SICK OF THE ABUSE! I'M MOVING WITH BAKURA!" She ran to her room packed very quickly and ran out the door. She let her all her anger of them out in three sentences.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Tea?" She shook her head at the voice of her lover, "What's wrong?" He reached to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks. 10 years and still the memory of her parents brought tears to sting her eyes. She rested her head in Bakura's chest as he stroked her hair. "Oh Bakura, I hope the Hell Satins, well. rot in hell!" She said, a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.  
  
Bakura's eyes squinted as he looked to his black leather box that rested in his drawer, inside was a black bandana with a golden H on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: Well? What ya think? Good? Bad? What? R+R!!  
  
Lawyers: Chill..  
  
CJ: Don't tell me to chill, God why can't you go away!?  
  
Lawyers: You better watch what you say or will sew you.  
  
CJ: Grrrrrr.... 


	2. Bakura's secreat

CJ: Forgot to say in the last chapter, thanks Untouchable Angel for the pairing and the gang. Sorry I DIDN'T SAY IT LAST TIME.  
  
Lawyers: She should sew.  
  
CJ: I swear if ya'll don't go away...  
  
Lawyers: Is that a threat?  
  
CJ: No it's a warning  
  
Lawyers: ...  
  
CJ: On with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tea, but I already accepted."  
  
It was around 7:00 P.M. AND Bakura was getting ready for 'work'. "You need to stand up to your boss more often." He walked over to her and gave a soft hug. "Don't worry about it, we could use the money, you know I never let anyone push me around." He smirked his trademark smirk. "I'll be back soon I promise." He kissed her forehead, as he walked out into the evening.  
  
Tea signed as she shut the door. Sometimes it seemed Bakura was hiding something from her. The thought of cheating came once or twice but she shook it off, Bakura was to true to her, or so she thought.  
  
~Out where Bakura is~  
  
Bakura kept his hand's in his pockets, one held the bandana, he fiddled with it awhile before wrapping it around his head, covering part of his messy white hair. He hated lying to Tea but if she ever found out. He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Of course he also couldn't leave quiet, the last person who quiet got killed. *I guess what Tea won't know what hurt her.* Besides he's been in that gang for to long, sense he was 12.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The air was misty as a lonely boy walked down the streets of a familiar city. He turned down an ally way thinking why he has to be alone. He sat down near a trashcan thinking this is where he belongs.  
  
"We can't stay here, this is where the cops will look first." This caught his attention, he looked towards the shadows resembling a group of men. He crept closer seeing who they were, The Hell Satins. He knew he shouldn't mess with them but he knew of an ally far from here.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I can help." They turned to see who was talking to them and couldn't help but laugh. How could a 12 year old help the most skilled gang in town? This angered Bakura, "Look unless if you want to get busted you'll listen to me." He couldn't believe he was talking like this to people who could shoot him in an instant. "Well? What will it be? Death row? Or following me?"  
  
"What do you think?" the others turned to the leader. "I guess we don't have a choice." They all followed Bakura till they reached the new ally way. They were safe! "Wow, your not like other kids, having the guts to talk to us like that. What do you say? Wanna join the Hell Satins?" Bakura was shocked that someone was asking 'him' to join especially something like this.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I always am."  
  
He handed him his own bandana.  
  
"By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Welcome to the Hell Satins, Bakura."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
He turned the corner of the ally way he helped them find. "Bakura it's your turn to rob the bank, you can keep the profits." John the leader, the one who killed Tea's parents. "Excellent." Bakura replied, he walked out and pulled out his black ski mask, as he entered Domino National bank.  
  
It was around 10:00 when Bakura walked in there apartment, Tea was waiting. "I'm so glad your home!" She said as they hugged. "Look at this." Bakura held out a fat wad of bills, "Wow did you get a raise?" Tea asked surprised, "yup."  
  
"in other news," The T.V was on, "Domino Bank was robbed today by a member of the Hell Satins, He was wearing a - CLICK. Bakura turned it off, "You don't want to watch that, it'll upset you."  
  
"God there such assholes." Tea exclaimed, Bakura cringed, Tea was a little suspicious about how Bakura was acting.  
  
What was he hiding?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: Chapter 2 done!!  
  
Lawyers: That's it?  
  
CJ: Yes for now get over it.  
  
Lawyers: Wanna repeat that for court?  
  
CJ: You don't scare me *glares* Any way please review.  
  
Lawyers: Or will a sew you!  
  
CJ: *sigh* I hate ya'll. 


	3. The secret's revealed

CJ: Look people I know the chapters are short, but they feel long to me!  
  
Lawyers: Dosen't mean they are.  
  
CJ: That's it I can't take it anymore! *pulls out mallet*  
  
Lawyers: AHH! *runs away*  
  
CJ: Get back here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP BEEP! Ugh! Morning, the worst time of day, at least for Tea Gardner. She sluggishly climbed out of bed to start her day. It was laundry day, she gathered all there cloths as she headed down toward the laundry room. Having an apartment, she had to wait for others to finish, she decided to take one more look around the house before she went out.  
  
She walked back into there bedroom to do one more look around, she was searching the drawers when she came across something that cought her eye. A black leather box. 'I've never seen this before', she thought beginning to open it.  
  
"Put that down!" She gasped as she turned around, Bakura was up. He snatched it fourcefully from her.  
  
"Why what is it?"  
  
"It's none of your concern." His voice was threatening , this shocked Tea, he's never talked this way to her before.  
  
"Well what's the big deal?"  
  
"You don't have to know."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
Bakura just glared at her holding on to the box for dear life.  
  
"Bakura, were suppose to be able to tell each other anything."  
  
Bakura kept staring into her eyes, if he told her it'd be over, but keeping it a secret wasn't helping either. Finally he gave it to her, he handed her the box and expected the worst. As she opened it she couldn't believe what she saw. She looked up at him, trying to say something but she couldn't get her mouth to form any words. "I'm sorry Tea."  
  
"Your one of them?"  
  
"Please let me explain." He put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.  
  
"EXPLAIN?! HOW?! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
Her voice broke, but she kept the tears inside. "I... I.." He couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Just stay away from me!" She yelled, the tears escaping, rolling freely down her cheeks. "Please don't cry, don't act like this."  
  
"Can you blame me?!"  
  
Bakura didn't say anything, she had him there. "Look Tea.." He fineally spoke up. "I'll do whatever you want, to set this right just please don't end it, I need you." She looked to the ground not knowing what to do, "I'll really need to think on this, How can I know you won't shoot me like your friend's did my parents?" With those words she walked back into there bedroom.  
  
Bakura sat down on the couch, upset, he was thinking of everything he could do to make Tea trust and love him again. "That's it!" He exclaimed out loud to no one, he knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: Where are you, you annoying stupid--- Huh? *notices readers* Oh hi, there's this chapter now this one's real short I know sorry. THERE YOU ARE!  
  
Lawyers: Oh crap she found us!  
  
CJ: I WILL KILL YOU!!!! Ummm review please! 


	4. I'm sorry!

CJ: Come on stop running, I won't hurt you.  
  
Lawyers: Then why are you chasing us with a mallet?  
  
CJ: Your right *tosses mallet, grabs flamethrower* your all in trouble now!  
  
Lawyers: Oh crap!*runs faster*  
  
CJ: Ha ha ha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock stroke the faithful time of seven, time for Bakura to go to his 'job.' He crept silently to the back bedroom, as he entered he saw Tea sprawled out on the bed, she was fast asleep. He saw that she had still been crying from after there fight, he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Tea I'm doing this for you." He whispered in a low loving tone, he grabbed his bandana and with one last glance he was out the door.  
  
'Maybe they won't do anything, sense I've been a member for so long they might respect my decision.' He tried reasoning with himself. But then again, the fact he's been in the gang for so long, been so loyal, might make it worse. He paused before turning the corner to that dark familiar ally way. How he curses the day he helped these ruthless men.  
  
'Well here goes nothing.' He turned the corner, "Hey Bakura, How's it going?" One member asked, tossing him a beer, he caught it but set it down. "I'm not in the drinking mood."  
  
"Suit yourself." Another said.  
  
"Look I'm cutting the small talk, Where's John?!"  
  
"Right here what seems to be the problem?" John came up behind him, Bakura turned around quickly.  
  
"Look, I don't think I should be here anymore."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I'm out!"  
  
The shock on John's face was too great to hide.  
  
"So after six years, you go up and leave?!"  
  
"You heard me." Fear spread over his face. "I don't take this well." He replied grabbing his gun, "NOW!" Bakura screamed out, a mess of cops filled the area following his order. "You little snake!" John said through grit teeth, he was angry, so angry he pulled the trigger. Bakura's eyes widened as the metal tore through his skin in his chest, before he blacked out there was another blast.  
  
'What time is it?' Tea thought wiping the sleep from her eyes. '12:00 A.M.?' She was still upset about the fight earlier. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she found there was a message on her answering machine.  
  
"This is Dr. Typhair there's been an accident involving Bakura, we suggest you come down to the hospital immediately."  
  
She couldn't believe it, she couldn't move, couldn't talk, all she could do was staring at the answering machine in disbelief. She finally came back to reality, rushed to get her car keys and coat, and ran out the door.  
  
She burst through the hospital doors, rushing to the front desk. "Bakura's room, please?" She asked the lady behind the desk filing her nails. "Room 208." She replied in a snotty voice. Tea ran quickly down the bright hall, without even asking permission if it was ok to see him.  
  
"Bakura!" She cried out when she saw him, "Oh god, what happened?" Tears were forcing there way past her eyelids and making there way down her cheeks. He was barely able to open his eyes, but managed it. "Tea Gardner, right?" She turned around only to find her self face to face with the doctor, "He was shot by the Hell Satins, they were finally caught, the leader was shot by a cop and didn't make it of course unfortunately he won't be the only one."  
  
What are you talking about?" Tea asked her fear was too great to hide she was thinking she didn't want to know what she meant. "We... We couldn't save Bakura."  
  
"What?! NO! Bakura please don't go!" She ran to his bed, kneeled down and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry I wouldn't have acted the way I did if I would've known this was going to happen."  
  
"I... Love.. You...." BEEEPPP! The heart monitor sopped, the doctor watched with sorrow in her eyes. "Bakura, NO!!!" Her cries filled the night air just like they did 10 years ago.  
  
The last words she ever heard Bakura say.  
  
The last time she'll ever see his pale face again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: I know it seems like the end but there's one more chapter ahead, *sniffles* god my own writing is making me cry.  
  
Lawyers: I think she forgot about us.  
  
CJ: THERE YOU ARE! *blows torch*  
  
Lawyers: AHHHH!!! Damn it!!!!  
  
CJ: R+R, HA HA HA HA! You're all gunna burn! 


	5. The funeral

CJ: Victory is mine! The lawyers were so freaked they didn't see the cliff, Any way, last chapter hope there's tears, well you know what I mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the funeral, the others saw the tragedy on the news and decided to show up for Tea's sake. "Tea I'm so sorry." That's what everyone said, they didn't know what else to say. Tea was isolated all she could do was think it's her fault.  
  
Every time she thought of the day they met leading to that fateful night tears threatened to come out but she kept it inside. "Please say something Tea." Serenity begged giving everyone hopeful eyes, she wouldn't. All she did was sit and stare straight ahead, she fixed herself up as best as she could, it still wasn't her best appearance.  
  
Everyone tried talking of happier times but they couldn't hide the sadness that filled the room. Finally, time to go, everyone got into there cars so they could meet up at the church, and to say there final goodbye's. As the priest talked about Bakura's life Tea couldn't bring herself to listen it was too painful. It was an open-casket, and everyone walked up to see him for the very last time.  
  
To everyone's surprise Tea found strength to get up and pry into the face of her former lover. He was so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, like he was ok. But that's it, he wasn't, he was gone forever and will never be seen again. That thought made tears spring from Tea's eyes, she hasn't let them come out not after that night in the hospital.  
  
When the funeral was over, everyone said how sorry they were again and goodbye to Tea. When everyone was gone Tea knew what to do. 'I can't live with myself, It's my fault Bakura's gone, gone forever just like I should be.' That thought brought her into the kitchen, where she found a sharp steak knife resting on the counter. She picked it up; looking at it she ran her fingers lightly over the steel blade. It felt cool against her fingertips. 'Well here goes.' She thought as she brought the knife close to her wrist. "Tea, NO!" Tea, shocked, dropped the knife turning to see Yugi staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing, you're the one just barging in here!"  
  
"I forgot my wallet, how could you even think of killing your self?!"  
  
"Oh Yugi, I.. I.." She fell to her knees covering her face as tears stinged her eyes trying to escape. "I can't live, it's my fault Bakura's gone, he wouldn't have gotten shot if I wouldn't have made a big deal out of him being in the gang."  
  
Yugi's eyes softened, "Oh Tea, don't you get it? Bakura did it because he loved you, if you killed yourself it would make it seem like he got killed over nothing."  
  
He gave her a friendly reassuring hug, "Just pray, to help you threw it, and don't forget me and everyone else is here for you."  
  
"Thanks Yugi." She smiled a half smile, it was still the best smile she's had in a long time.  
  
That night before she went to bed, she prayed.  
  
"Dear God, Please send me an angel, help me through this, Please! Amen."  
  
As she laid her head down on her pillow, she looked over to the right side it was empty. But then again she felt a warm safe feeling as if Bakura was with her again, she was still real upset but was already getting better. Little did she know there was an albino up in the sky smiling over her.. And always will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: *sniffle* Sad, please Review, please? Oh before I forget, here's the lyrics to angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been five months  
  
Since you went away  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
When I was the one  
  
Who gave you my heart and soul  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you  
  
No, oh  
  
So I asked God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel  
  
To heal my broken heart  
  
For being in love  
  
Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know I might sound crazy  
  
But after all that  
  
I still loved you  
  
You want to come back in my life  
  
But now there's something that I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one I adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take  
  
No more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
So God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel  
  
To heal my broken heart  
  
For being in love  
  
Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please  
  
To send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat  
  
I couldn't sleep  
  
And you made me feel  
  
Like I could not breathe  
  
When all I wanted to do  
  
Was to feel your touch  
  
And to give you all of my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
Oh God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel  
  
To heal my broken heart  
  
For being in love  
  
Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes 


End file.
